Warren Meredith
| name = Warren Meredith | honorific-suffix = | image = Warren Meredith.jpg|250px | order = 1st Prime Minister of the Centralist Republic of Kymry | president = A. A. Duncan | term_start = 2nd November 1946 | term_end = 21st November 1950 | predecessor = Position established Dominic Lennox as Chief Minister | successor = Dominic Lennox |deputy = Samuel Henderson | constituency = Wrexmore (1918-26)) Ceredside (1946-57) |order2 = Leader of the Opposition |primeminister2 = Dominic Lennox |predecessor2 = Dominic Lennox |successor2 = Samuel Henderson | term_start2 = 21st November 1950 | term_end2 = 12th April 1953 |order3 = Leader of the Anti-Revolutionary Party |predecessor3 = Position established |successor3 = Samuel Henderson | term_start3 =13th March 1946 | term_end3 = 12th April 1953 |order4 = Minister of Foreign Affairs |primeminister4 = Bernand Whitehall |predecessor4 = Harold Blanch |successor4 = Michael Green | term_start4 = 16th April 1923 | term_end4 = 30th July 1926 | birth_date = 26th June, 1877 | birth_place = Gwellynsea, Kymry | death_date = 12th April 1953 (aged 75) | death_place = Gwellynsea, Kymry | alma_mater = University of Gwellynsea | occupation = | party = Anti-Revolutionary Party Conservative Party (1907-1926) |spouse = Michelle Meredith |children = 4 |profession = Politician | religion = | signature = }} Warren Austin Gordon Meredith (26th June, 1877 - 12th April 1953, aged 75) was a Kymrian politician who served as the first post-war Prime Minister of Kymry from 1946-50. He also was the founder of the Anti-Revolutionary Party and its leader from 1946-53, leader of the opposition from 1950-3 and whilst a member of the Conservative National Party Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1923-6. He represented the constituency of Wrexmore from 1918-26 and of Ceredside from 1946-57. Born the scion of a political dynasty, Meredith first got involved in politics when he entered parliament in 1918 a member of his father's Conservative Party, and in 1923 was promoted to the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs, which was seen as a stepping stone at the time for the premiership. In 1926 however following the creation of the National State he was forced from politics, being a critic of the fascist government and as a result being imprisoned several times by the regime. In 1945 following the beginning of the occupation by the allies he became a member of the occupation government, and was crucial in drafting the 1946 constitution. As a member of the occupation government Meredith merged together the former Conservative and Agrarian Party's to create the Anti-Revolutionary party in an attempt to unite the centre-right forces in Kymrian politics. In 1946 the first free election since 1923 saw a in which the Labour party got the most seats, but not enough to form a majority. Meredith led his Anti-Revolutionary party into a coalition with the Radical Liberal party, thus being inaugurated as the first Prime Minister of the third republic. As Prime Minister, Meredith focused his efforts on national reconstruction and upholding constitutional rule in Kymry. The war left Kymry economically devastated, with the Meredith government implemented tough austerity using aid to attempt to kickstart the economy. The austerity regime which included a retention of rationing was deeply unpopular with the government subject to trade union strikes in 1948 against cuts to union pay. His acceptance of former fascists into his government was also controversial. Meredith's government was pro-American and anti-communist, quickly allying with the United States at the start of the . The American-Kymrian Friendship Treaty (later aborted by Emyr Phillips) was signed in his term, with Meredith also repairing ties with Britain. In 1950, he entered Kymry into the . Economic growth started to pick up near the end of 1949, but the Meredith government remained unpopular. In 1950 he called a snap election, hoping to capitalise on the Labour party's divisions over the Korean War. However, the Labour leader Dominic Lennox was able to skillfully bypass the issue in the run-up to the election, emphasising the unpopular austerity and rationing policies which led to a landslide victory for Labour in 1950. Meredith continued to lead the Nationals in opposition. He memorably accused the Lennox government of "drinking vodka under the table with Comrade ". In 1953 he died, being replaced as Anti-Revolutionary leader by his longtime deputy Samuel Henderson. Meredith is credited by historians for helping establishing democracy in post-war Kymry and helping lead it through the difficult immediate post-war years. Meredith also helped shape post-war foreign policy in a pro-western stance. Historians though have criticised his tolerance for fascists in his government. However, his most notable achievement was the creation of the Anti-Revolutionary party, which would go onto become one of the two major political parties up until 1990 when it merged into the National Party. Category:Individuals Category:Prime Ministers of Kymry Category:Anti-Revolutionary Party